<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-man:Rebirth by Rich_banks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464777">Spider-man:Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rich_banks/pseuds/Rich_banks'>Rich_banks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man, the amazing spider-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rich_banks/pseuds/Rich_banks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and miles become the spider-men,with the pressure of high school  and with the the pressure of being supes,the boys learn being Spidey ain't easy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker/Ben Parker, Ned Leeds/Betty Brant, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Liz Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MARVEL COMICS PRESENTS
in partnership with SONY PICTURES:SPIDER-MEN:REBIRTH
</h2>
<h3>Written by:richard hébert(rich-banks)</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The ol' parker luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note that all charecters belong to marvel and i do not own any of them(unless i say i've created one)</p><p>"1,2,3,4-"A boy was counting,on a stair case,he was 8 tops,had dark brown hair and- "5,6,7,8,9" - was playing hide and seek.
"10,ready or not here i came."
 The boy got down the stair case,and walked along the small hallway and stopped dead in his tracks,he heard glass shatter and turned into his dad's room and the window was broken,as the gushing wind blew against the house.
"Uh,dad?"His dad rushed over into the room<br/>
"Oh no" he said with worry on his face<br/>
"Honey,its time"he said,grabbing a duster and rubbing the diagrams on the board,they was one spider in the glass jar,it was marked with the number 52 on its back,they rushed out of the room and outside into the car,a woman coming with suitcases in her hands shut the house door behind her,she got into the car and closed the car door.The boy looked at the house one more  time as the car started off.</p><p>                      ***</p><p>"Its just for a little while"the woman said "We'll be back,i promise"the boys father was waiting at the door,having already said goodbye<br/>
"Your aunt and uncle will take care of you"<br/>
The boy glanced back,looking at his aunt and uncle,his aunt gave a faint smile,he smiled back and looked back at his parents.<br/>
"And peter,i was behind the boiler"his dad said<br/>
"But i hate the boiler"<br/>
"That's the trick,mate" his father winked and closed the door.<br/>
He saw his reflection on the door.He rushed to the door and waved goodbye,his parents waved back,tears swelled up in his eyes as his mother waved back,they drove off.

</p><p>         7 years later      </p><p>Peter parker was staring at the tile floor when the bell rang,it was lunch,he was currently sitting on his desk as the rest of the students started to go out of the classroom,he stood up,got his book and went out of the classroom,and headed for his locker,Randy and Sally were making out on his locker,again.<br/>
"Uhm guys?"He said,they ignored him,he pushed them out of the way and it didn't seem  to disturb them at all,he opened his locker,put his books and took out his skateboard and err,well skated down the halls.After a while he passed through the biology lab<br/>
"You want to keep that board mr. Parker?" a teacher asked<br/>
"Yes mr. warren"<br/>
"Then i suggest you keep it off the floor"<br/>
"Yes sir"he lifted the board off the floor,looks like he was walking to the cafeteria today,joy.
It was particularly sunny today,not a cloud in the sky,but something was off today,he couldn't put a finger on it,were was the rest of the school,of course miles and Eddie were and sick Mj broke her leg but that can't make the school empty can it? He looked around and saw a group of kids at the 'cool' table,a group?More like a CROWD
"EAT IT,EAT IT,EAT IT!!!" the crowd began to chant,this could only mean one thing Frederick Thompson,better known as 'flash',what could he be up to,probably bullying someone,peter dropped his skate board and skateboarded to the crowd,as soon as flash saw peter,he said"take a picture,parker"
"No"peter responded,flash currently had Ned Leeds between his knees,over a plate of spaghetti and meetballs,Ned was allergic to spaghetti.
"Parker,take the picture"
"No"Peter said without backing down
 Flash dropped Ned,and walked over to peter,and then punched his face and then gut punched him,peter feel to the ground in pain and got kicked repeatedly in the stomach.</p><p>"Flash,are we still on for Saturday?"everyone turned looked at a young blond girl.Flash stared at her,there was fear in his eyes.<br/>
"Sorry"Did flash just say sorry? 
"Leave the kid alone then"the girl turned to leave 
Flash stared at the ground as everyone started to leave too,soon he also left,leaving Peter and Ned.<br/>
"Hey man,it was cool what you did back there,thanks"Ned stretched his arm out and helped peter stand up.<br/>
"Its Ned by the way"<br/>
"Peter"
"Nice to meet you peter"
"Nice to meet you too,Ned"They were shaking hands now.
"See you later i guess"
"See you later"
The  bell rang and the boys went there separate ways.</p><p>                 ***<br/>
Pete was in class paying attention to what the teacher was saying.<br/>
"Psst,hey"someone whispered behind him,he turned to see Gwen,the girl who saved him.<br/>
"What you did back there was brave,but stupid"<br/>
"Thanks,i think"Peter said<br/>
"What's you name?"<br/>
"You don't know my name?"<br/>
"I do know your name,i just want to see if you know your name"she answered<br/>
"Peter parker"he said,she was convincing.
 She smiled at him,Peter did the same,without showing his teeth of course.</p><p>Later,peter got home and was in the kitchen,eating an apple,it was his favorite fruit,obviously,who hates apples?<br/>
"Oh peter,what happened to your eye"aunt may asked,oh right,he had a wrestling match with flash<br/>
"I ran into a poll"<br/>
"Are you sure?"<br/>
"Yeah i'm fine"he noticed water on the tile floor as uncle Ben walked in.Taking an opportunity to change the subject he said sarcastically<br/>
"Where's the flood?"<br/>
"Come i'll show you"uncle Ben said<br/>
"Seriously?"<br/>
"Yeah"<br/>
They walked down stairs to the basement</p><p>And the pipe was leaking.<br/>
"Pass me that rench"<br/>
"Sure thing uncle Ben"Peter responded,he reached the tool box and was trying to identity the 'rench'<br/>
He gave up and gets the closet tool and goes back to uncle Ben<br/>
"Here you go uncle Ben"<br/>
"Kid,that's a hammer"<br/>
"Oops"<br/>
"Just get me the duck tape on the table"<br/>
"Okay"He got the tape and passed it to his uncle.<br/>
"That should hold for a while"he raps the tape around the pipe<br/>
"Uncle Ben,what's this?"Peter asks,holding a leather briefcase in his hand<br/>
"OH,i forget all about that"Ben said."it belonged to you father"<br/>
"Really?"<br/>
"Yup."he turned the bag around and it said 'property of Richard parker'<br/>
"Do you mind if i-"<br/>
"Sure thing kiddo"<br/>
Peter ran up to his room,and quickly locked it.<br/>
He took a look at the briefcase,an id fell out<br/>
"Property of Oscorp"he read aloud.He looked out the window and saw the huge tower,towering over the rest of the city.<br/>
He was going to go to Oscorp now.</p><p>He grabbed his dad's briefcase, he might need it later,he got his bagpack and unlocked the door,he jolted down the stairs.<br/>"Aunt may,i'm going to the library!"he exclaimed<br/>"Okay,but be back soon"she responded,he was about to open the day when-<br/>"Let me drive you,kid"-uncle Ben came in.<br/>"No its fine i can-"<br/>"Please"</p><p>***<br/>Peter was in uncle Ben's car as they drove down the road<br/>"y'know,i miss the times we would talk about stuff in the car but it seems-"uncle Ben paused for a while and looked at peter<br/>"-it seems you're becoming distant" this got Peter's attention<br/>"listen,i understand your growing and you older now but you have to understand that i know how you feel."<br/>Ben parked the car in front of the library and looked at peter.<br/>"if you ever have anything to talk about,i'm always here."<br/>"Okay"<br/>Peter opened the door and closed it behind him,oscorp was just a few blocks down,he turned to see uncle Ben still there,he was waiting for peter to go in,peter turned and went into the library,inside he turned to see uncle Ben leaving,when uncle Ben left peter dashed out of the library and bumped into someone<br/>"Oops sorry"<br/>"its oka-"peter didn't stay and wait for her to finish speaking,he ran towards the tower and when he finally made it,he stopped for breath.<br/>He walked in and went to the receptionist's desk.<br/>"You here for the internship?"she asked<br/>"Yeah"<br/>"Pick you id card then"<br/>He looked to were she was pointing,they were four cards<br/>He picked one that said Rodrigo Suarez<br/>"Gracias"he said<br/>"De Nada"the receptionist said<br/>Peter climbed the stairs,he then heard shouting,he looked down to see a man being dragged away.<br/>"iam Rodrigo Suarez!!ME ME!!"he shouted,peter quickly began to walk faster.</p><p>To be continued........</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><h4> This chapter is shorter than i expected and it'll do for now,anyways,i'm pretty excited about this fanfic and will do my best,i'm still developing as a writer and i hope you like the story<br/>
PEACE</h4><h4></h4></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>